In the operation of electronic devices, it is often required that various parameters be set on the devices in order to enable proper function of the devices. Examples of such electronic devices include computer peripheral devices, such as scanners, tape drive units, external hard drive units, etc. It is common to string such peripheral devices together in a serial relationship in what is commonly referred to as a "daisy chain" arrangement. When computer peripheral devices are arranged in such a daisy chain arrangement, it is necessary to assign a unique address to each peripheral device in the chain so that the computer can selectively interact with a particular device in the chain at any given time. Such addresses typically consist of a number from zero through seven. Thus, a tape drive unit in a daisy chain may, for example, be assigned an address equal to 1, a scanner may be assigned an address equal to 2 and so on.
As can be appreciated from the above, when a new peripheral device is added to a daisy chain, its address must first be set to a value which is not being used by any of the other devices in the chain. To facilitate setting of the address, most peripheral devices include a mechanical switch which can be physically moved to select the appropriate address number.
FIG. 2 illustrates a rear panel 40 of a typical computer peripheral device, e.g., a scanner. Such a rear panel commonly includes a connection board 50 to facilitate attachment of the peripheral device to the a computer and to other devices in a daisy chain arrangement. Specifically, the connection board 50 may include a first port 52 and a second port 56. First port 52 may be provided to allow the peripheral device to attach to a computer (either directly, or indirectly through another peripheral device) and may be adapted to attach to an interface cable, such as a typical SCSI interface cable, in a conventional manner.
In a similar manner to the first port 52, second port 56 may be adapted to attach with a typical SCSI cable. Second port 52, however, may be provided to connect the peripheral device to other "downstream" peripheral devices in the daisy chain.
Rear panel 50 may also include a mechanical address setting switch 60. The address setting switch 60 may include a slot 62 in order to facilitate turning of the switch 60 with an appropriate tool, such as a small screw driver. In this manner, the address setting switch may be turned in order to select the desired address, zero through seven.
It is noted that the address setting switch 60 is illustrated as a rotary switch in FIG. 2 for exemplary purposes only. Other types of mechanical address setting switches, such as slide switches and push button switches, are also commonly used in peripheral devices.
Examples of computer peripheral devices are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. No. 4,870,268 of Vincent et al. for COLOR COMBINER AND SEPARATOR AND IMPLEMENTATIONS; U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,041 of Boyd for OPTICAL SCANNER; U.S. Pat. No. 5,019,703 of Boyd et al. for OPTICAL SCANNER WITH MIRROR MOUNTED OCCLUDING APERTURE OR FILTER; U.S. Pat. No. 5,032,004 of Steinle for BEAM SPLITTER APPARATUS WITH ADJUSTABLE IMAGE FOCUS AND REGISTRATION; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,727 of Steinle for BEAM SPLITTER/COMBINER APPARATUS; U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,872 of Steinle for BEAM SPLITTER/COMBINER WITH PATH LENGTH COMPENSATOR; U.S. Pat. No. 5,227,620 of Elder, Jr. et al. for APPARATUS FOR ASSEMBLING COMPONENTS OF COLOR OPTICAL SCANNERS, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,610,788 of Standiford et al. for MEDIA CONTAINING CARTRIDGE AND DRIVE THEREFOR EMPLOYING MULTIPLE REGISTRATION POINTS, which are all hereby specifically incorporated by reference for all that is disclosed therein.
Over the years, the cost of computer peripheral devices, in general, has decreased. In light of this decreasing cost trend, computer peripheral manufacturers constantly strive to find ways to manufacture peripheral devices in a more economical manner. One problem with a mechanical address setting switch, such as the rotary address setting switch 60 described above, is that this type of switch tends to be relatively expensive. It would, thus be desirable to replace the conventional mechanical address setting switch of a peripheral device with a less expensive alternative.
Another problem with mechanical address setting switches, such as the rotary address switch 60 described above, is that they tend to be difficult to access. As explained above, most physical address setting switches are located on the same board 50, FIG. 2, as the interface ports 52 and 56. This generally necessitates that the mechanical address setting switch be located on the rear panel of a peripheral device, since this is where the board 50 is generally located. In operation, a typical peripheral device is often located with its rear panel against or near a wall, such that the rear panel is inaccessible. Accordingly, in order to adjust a mechanical address setting switch located on the rear panel of a peripheral device, the device often must first be moved from its operating location in order to provide access to the rear panel of the device. This situation presents an inconvenience for the operator of the peripheral device when it is necessary to adjust the mechanical address setting switch.
Another problem with a typical mechanical address setting switch is that adjustment often requires special tools. As described above, in order to adjust the rotary address setting switch 60, for example, a small screw driver is required. This necessity for special tools is a disadvantage associated with most mechanical address setting switches.
It is noted that there are applications other than computer peripheral devices in which the use of a mechanical parameter selecting device is simply not practical. One example of such an application is a parameter selection device for a disabled person, in particular a person who has little or no use of his or her hands. Such a person may find it difficult or impossible to select a parameter (such as computer input or operating instructions associated with a powered wheelchair) using a conventional mechanical parameter selecting switch. Another example of such an application is a parameter selection device for a fighter pilot. A fighter pilot may have his or her hands occupied flying an aircraft and, thus, be unable to effectively operate a typical mechanical parameter selection device, such as a weapons system selector switch.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a parameter setting mechanism which overcomes the problems associated with mechanical parameter setting switches, as described above.